


In Our Bedroom After the War

by JustaDeadDove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Body, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, F/F, Incest, Necrophilia, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaDeadDove/pseuds/JustaDeadDove
Summary: Some things will never be the same. Their hands do not entwine perfectly anymore, but she tries. Their lips no longer meld together, but at least the war is over.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	In Our Bedroom After the War

It had been years since she had seen Bellatrix so calm. So still. There was no vibrations of manic energy, no desire to rush off and find her next query. There was no mad drive to satisfy, to bring validation raining upon her skin by men who would never and had never mattered. Her sister lay still on the sheets, so calm that her shoulders did not even move with the air in her lungs. She was so peaceful, so beautiful once again. Narcissa smiled softly as she traced the proud curve of her cheekbone. 

"You look so beautiful Bella."

Her eyes were so calm as they stared at Narcissa. They were not burning with a mad fire from years of exposure to dementors. They were not angry with a fierce vitriol against all her enemies. They were not marked and bruised with love for a man who would never love her. Who would never love anyone, not even himself. Narcissa bent closer, her lips brushing against her sister's ear as she whispered a secret she held so close to her heart that no one had ever heard it before. 

"I'm glad he's dead. I'm glad you've returned to me."

She joined in the silent laughter that filled the air around them. Sitting back against the pillows she gently arranged the curls of Bellatrix's hair so that she didn't pull them as she leaned her body against her own. The curls were beautiful now. Shining and freshly washed and styled just so to frame her face. Her beautiful face with lips so red and colored with freedom. It was nice to see her probably cared for again, not the woman whom madness had consumed. Who had thrown herself on the feet of a mad man who had no care for her thoughts, her beliefs, no care for her at all.

  
  


His loss was all Narcissa’s gain.

“I’m very thankful for Lucius making that plea. Finally my husband has done something right by me. He let us this house, all his fortune to me and Draco. And all it took was him pleading guilty to all his crimes.” Her fingers traced patterns upon Bellatrix’s shoulder as she held her closer. “I just think he used it as an escape from us. He knew he could not compete with our power and our passion.” Another laugh, high-pitched and climbing before dying just as fast as it had struck her.

  
  


The years of fighting, of being the only point of sanity in both the Malfoy family and the Black had left her exhausted. She deserved this rest. This goodness finally gifted to her in the return of her sister. The only one who had ever known her, truly known her. Bellatrix had always known Narcissa’s true self, had held her heart and soul in her long and bloodied hands. And she had never dropped it, even when she forgot what she held.

  
  


A bell rang in the depths of the manor’s halls and rooms. A maze of darkness as she had not lit the candles since she had returned from Lucius’ trial. But she didn’t need to see the house, she had her entire world here in the bed beside her. Still she had to acknowledge that things still happened around them. At least, she had to acknowledge her own family. Because it was true -- family was everything. The be all and end all in her once miserable life. But now true love and grace had deemed Narcissa worthy of joy, and she would learn to function again.   
  


“That’ll be Draco.” She crooned to her lover. Bellatrix’s body shifted as Narcissa stood from the bed. She reached out and gently adjusted the other woman against the pillows, a fond smile on her lips. “No, no, don’t rouse yourself. I’ll greet him. He isn’t expecting you. I’ll speak to him.” She drew the sheets up around her pale sister. “I’ll have a fire started too, you’re so cold still.” Bending down, Narcisa pressed her lips lovingly to Bellatrix’s parted ones. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the sour of Bellatrix’s lips and she hummed in pleasure as she pressed down against her. Only for a moment. A moment of pleasure stolen again as her hand ran down the curved figure under the blankets. “I’ll return soon my love.” She whispered against her lips before drawing back. She smiled adoringly at the eyes staring at her. Pressing another kiss to her own fingers, she pushed her hand outwards towards her sister in farewell before leaving the freezing cold room.

Yes, the war was over, and finally she would have the life she had been promised by her sister as kids.


End file.
